lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Star Wars IV: The Clone Wars II
Once Lego Lord of the Rings and Lego Batman 2 roll around, what's next for Titty Twister Games? It's actually an easy answer...it's actually almost guarenteed, especially after the success of the first Lego Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *'GOOD NEWS: '''At Celebration VI, it was confirmed that a new Lego Star Wars game was "in the works." Honestly, unless they make something based on The Old Republic, what else is there to do other than Clone Wars? An Old Republic lego game would be pretty awesome...someone whould make a page for that. *'BAD NEWS: When Disney dicked out on LucasArts and shut the whole thing down, I'm pretty sure this game went with it. Especially because there was never an official announcement other then a mention at CVI, it was probably on the "backboard." In other words, it's gone. '''Lego Star Wars IV: The Clone Wars II **** UNDER CONSTRUCTION **** Please do NOT edit without permission from the editor, Studio13drew. The only exception is if something is misspelled or I got a name wrong. ''' '''Please message me if you make any big changes. Like the original version of the game, this game will follow the level system where you do your prologue level, then have 3 "branches" of levels you can complete in any order, then that will lead to the final boss level, which isn't really the final boss once you discover the two seperatist missions. Unlike the previous, this game will have all unlockables available for purchase in one convienent location (AKA, the hologram projector). The world hub, similar to Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7, will be a revised version of the Republic cruise ship and Seperatist cruise ship (whatever they were called...I know the Seperatist's was called the Invisible Hand), with mostly the same rooms/areas, new additions, and some stuff taken out. The power bricks will be found in the levels instead, and the minikits will still build characters from the original 6 movies, Force Unleashed, and The Old Republic. Yeah, I thought that would sound cool. This time around, I'm going to leave ship levels the way they were in Lego Batman 2, where the game controls you and you just shoot the crap out of everything. But to keep that multi-level battle feeling, at certain points, you can choose to go to a different level of the space battle. Massive Ground Battles are still layed out and won the exact same way. Only the gold lego won't be so much of a pain. However, there won't be 50 ground battle levels like the last game after you finish the story levels, instead 6 bonus levels that are refurbished levels from the original 6 movies. Chances are, if the game is made, it will include voice acting, but even though i describe the cutscenes, I'm not here to write a script. Maybe next time. Prologue Level: Kidnapped I .decided to do this because it has our 3 main characters: Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka. It also has Captain Rex and Commander Cody, so I figured it would fit this spot best. Opening Cutscene: Seperatist Gunship lands on Kiros, battle droids run off of it, come back with all of the people, and then the ship leaves. Republic Cruiser lands on system. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and the rest of the clones get out on their speeders. Gameplay 1: Play as Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Commander Cody, and Captain Rex to destroy 5 biker droids. Midtro Cutscene 1: They arrive at town square, and Obi-Wan goes into the tower to meet the wolverine guy ( Darts D'nar) and Ahsoka and Anakin go off to deactivate the bombs. Gameplay 2: Scene Swap Segment: Scene 1: Darts D'nar Boss (6 hearts) Play as Obi-Wan to fight Darts. Every 2 hearts, you are switched to Anakin and Ahsoka's side of the story. Scene 2: Mini Battle (Simular to the last room of Innocents of Ryloth from the first game) Play as Anakin and Ahsoka to deactivate the 2 linked bombs. Midtro Cutscene 2: Anakin and Ahsoka chase Darts out to his ship. Obi-Wan tries to follow but doesn't make it in time. Gameplay 3: Octopus Thingy Boss (3 Hearts) Cut off 3 tentacles for 2 of the hearts, then use the special Jedi move pad to kill it's 3rd. Ending Cutscene: Ahsoka and Anakin get to Darts, who shows them a hologram of the Zygeria System. Characters Unlocked: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Commander Cody, Captain Rex Characters available for purchase: Commando Droid, Darts D'nar Minikit Builds: Stormtrooper Power Brick: Dual Wield Branch 1: Count Dooku Level 1: Water War Opening Cutscene: Anakin and Padme arrive on the watery planet, and meet Prince Lee-Char and Admiral Ackbar. They are talking when a member of the Quarran comes and looks at the Prince, shaking his head no, and leaves. Anakin and Lee-Char continue "talking," and are interupted by seperatist Aqua Droids invading the planet. They draw their weapons. Gameplay 1: Play as Anakin, Prince Lee-Char, and Captain Ackbar to snipe 15 Aqua Droids, simular to the opening scene in the level "Hostage Crisis" from the first game. Midtro Cutscene 1: Republic Reinforcements arrive, and Ahsoka joins Anakin. They split up, and Ahsoka and Lee-Char go into the tunnel system. Gameplay 2: Play your way through the tunnel system unblocking walls and blocking holes so you can safely pass. Midtro Cutscene 2: Kit Fisto, Anakin, Ackbar, Ahsoka and Lee Char join back up. The electronic Jellyfish thingies come underwater. Gameplay 3: Hydroid Meduser Boss (3 Hearts) Play as Anakin, Ahsoka, Prince Lee Char, Kit Fisto, and Ackbar to attack 4 legs and shoot the weak spot under the jellyfish. Characters Unlocked: Anakin Skywalker (Underwater), Ahsoka Tano (Underwater), Kit Fisto (Underwater), Prince Lee-Char, Captain Ackbar Characters Available for Purchase: Aqua Droid, Quarren Soldier, Mon Calamari Soldier, Scuba Clone Minikit Builds: Luke Skywalker Power Brick: Headlamp Level 2: The Citadel Opening Cutscene: Piell gets captured, Anakin and Obi Wan's team gets carbon frozen. I was thinking maybe in the background of a shot you can see Ahsoka jump into one when nobody's looking...just an idea. Battle drodis fly the ship to ______(someone, please insert planet name here). They land and uncarbon freeze everyone, and the team heads for the mine wall. Gameplay 1: Play as Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Fives, and Echo to climb up the wall. Camera will be panned behind characters, who can move freely, but are attached to cables. Once you reach the top, there will be two switches to turn off a mine that's in your way. Midtro Cutscene: Team reaches the top, and a clone falls off the ledge and hits a mine. Alarm sounds. team runs inside the prison. Gameplay 2: Work your way through a few hallways as the same characters. It's one long hallway, simular to the beginning of Duel of the Droids. If you step on a red flashing area (a spotlight simular to what you see on the Remote Terminals in Lego Batman 2), the alarms trigger, and the cieling shoots at you. You can swing your lightsaber or aim a gunshot to stop it. At the end, blow up a silver wall to get into Piell's cell. Ending Cutscene: For the sake of pacing, Piell's officers are in the same cell as him. The team rescues him and splits up. Characters Unlocked: Echo, Fives Characters Now Available for Purchase: Battle Droid, Super Battle Droid, Droideka - Note, now they are controlled simular to the way they're controlled in Battlefront. Minikit Builds: Greedo Level 3: Counterattack Opening Cutscene: R2 takes off in the ship Split screen shot - on the left is Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Tarkin, Echo, and Fives walking through the chasm, and on the right is Obi-Wan, Piell, Cody, and an Orange Clone Trooper. Gameplay 1: Scene Swap Segment Scene 1: Play as Obi-Wan, Piell, Commander Cody, and Clone Trooper (212th Legion) and clime to the top of the air vent. Scene 2: Play as Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Captain Tarkin, Echo, and Fives to get through the chasm and the fuel line. Midtro Cutscene: Teams meet up at the shuttle, and droids start charging at them. Gameplay 2: Mini Ground Battle: Destroy 5 cannons. You can ride droid speeders, which can now elevate in the air like flying characters in Lego Batman 2. Ending Cutscene: I hate to poke fun at Echo's death, but it's a lego game. Anyway, he goes into the shuttle, chills on a couch with coffee, and then the droid destroys the ship. The rest of the team ditches the battle and runs for it. Characters Unlocked: Evan Piell, Captain Tarkin, Clone Trooper (212th Legion) Minikit Builds: Lobot Level 4: Citadel Rescue Level 5: Nightsisters Level 6: Witches of the Mist Branch 2: Bounty Hunters Level 1: Slaves of the Republic Level 2: Escape from Kadavo Level 3: A Friend in Need Level 4: Hunt for Ziro Level 5: Padawan Lost Level 6: Wookie Hunt Branch 3: Separatists Level 1: ARC Troopers Level 2: Massacre Level 3: Darkness on Umbara Level 4: The General Level 5: Plan of Dissent Level 6: Carnage of Krell Bounty Hunter Missions In this game, Bounty Hunter Missions aren't just going into a level and finding a character. Instead, it's actually an episode that the bounty hunters were the main characters and it simply acts as a seperate branch, simular to the Villains side from Lego Batman. Level 1: Bounty Level 2: Evil Plans Level 3: Deception Level 4: Friends and Enemies Level 5: The Box Level 6: Crisis on Naboo Bonus Levels One from each Original Star Wars movie. These are taken directly from my Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Revamp) Page. To see the rest, view this link. It, as well, is still under construction. http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Star_Wars:_The_Complete_Saga_(Revamp) Final Boss: Revenge Simular to the level "The Zillo Beast" in Lego Star Wars 3, this is the final boss of the game. However, this time, you must complete your bounty hunter missions before doing this level, so it gives that season finale feel to it, being the last level. Opening Cutscene: Council watches hologram of Maul killing civilians. In background, Savage is chasing one on and off of the screen. Obi-Wan runs out of the room, and flies to the planet Piratania. Category:Video Games Category:Lego star wars